Speak Now
by waverlywicth
Summary: A lovely little Sonny and Chad fic based off Taylor Swift's Speak Now. I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR SPEAK NOW!


I look out the window of my New York hotel room. It's one of the moments that you question every life choice you made. What would have happen if I didn't go to Hollywood? I probably would have married Bobby and had five kids. We would live in a large farm and have dinner with his folks every Sunday. Yet, as I look over at the joy of my life, my seventeen year old daughter, I wouldn't change anything. She looked so much like her father, but she has my personality. Thank god. "Come on, we are going to be late." I couldn't help, but to smile at her.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her. I knew her answer she hasn't seen her father in two months. Now he will be there to celebrate her tonight while everyone else will be there to celebrate him.

"You know you should be marrying him. Marie is not right for him." She said as she looked at me.

"It wouldn't work out. You know that." I said as I looked at her. Her dark brown hair pinned back, dressed in her best jeans and a simple tee. "Come on we have a rehearsal to get you to." I said as I started for the door. I try my best to put a happy face on. When we get down stairs there are men with cameras. Mackenzie was raised under the light of their flashes, so this didn't bother her as much as it did me. She just smiles for them as she continues on with her life. I watch closely making sure they don't cross their boundaries. I watch as she waves to them as we enter a cab. "You amaze me kid." I tell her as she watches the buildings disappear out the window.

"I was raised by the best mother. What do you expect?" She said with the biggest smile.

"Do you want me to go in?" I asked her as the cab pulled over.

"No, I am fine." She said as she opened the door. "Tell Twani that I said 'hi'."

"Will do baby girl. I'll be back in a hour." I told her. I met Twani for dinner. Short simple conversion avoiding the obvious questions. Then I was gone on my way back to the church. I walked in to hear Marie's shrieking yelling.

"What do you think you are doing? This isn't the prom you don't stand wherever you want!" I was giggling to my self till I saw that it was Mackenzie that she was yelling at.

"You have no right to talk to my daughter like that." I told her as I walked up to her.

"I have just as much rights as you do." She said. "After all, that brat is half mine tomorrow." She said as she glared at her.

"No you don't. She doesn't have to listen to you. I am her mother not you." I told her. I could care less if she was barely older than Mackenzie. I could care less that she is in it for Chad's money, but my daughter will never be under her spell. "Come on dear." I said as I looked at Mackenzie. I could feel the glared on my back as we walked out. I was about to get in a cab when Chad came out.

"Sonny." He said as he shut the door to the church.

I turned to Mackenzie and said "I'll meet up with you." I hugged her and gave her enough money for the cab fair. We watched in silence as the cab pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to apologize for her behavior." He said as his eyes stared into mine. I could remember all the good times then.

"That's not what I meant. Why are you wasting your time with bridezilla?" I asked him as I looked away hoping that no cameras were around.

"I love her." He answered.

"For now after a year you will be bored with her. I know you Chad." I told him as started to hail another taxi. "I just want to protect Mackenzie from getting hurt."

"Goodbye Sonny." He said coldly as he walked away. After all these years his idiot actions still upset me. I just went back to the hotel and went to bed. Try to forget the knife is my heart is there. Waking up the next morning wasn't much better. I watched as Mackenzie left holding her dress in her hands. I smiled at her and then started to get ready myself. I had no intension of going to this until I realized I still loved him. I can't let him ruin his life. I got dressed in no time. Next thing I know I am pulling up to the church. I tried to not stick out as I hurried in the church. I sat in the back row as I waited for them to come in. I watch in silence as Chad and his grooms men came in. Then the music started. I smiled at Mackenzie when her eyes caught mine. Then came Marie. She had to know that the cupcake dress did not look good on her. I wanted to puke when Chad meet her with a weak smile. I waited calmly though until the pastor said "Speak now or hold your peace."

My hands were shaking as I stood up. The hateful looks made me even more nervous. "Chad you're making the wrong choice. She's not the right girl." I said as I looked at him. "I know you better than you know yourself. Don't do it please." Tears started running down my face as he turned back to her. "I love you Chad. Don't you see we were meant for each other?"

His face turned to me. Next thing I know I am wrapped in his arms. "I have waited seventeen years for you to say that." He said as he looked at me. "I love you more than anything else Sonny." He said as he moved closer to me. Soon enough his lips were on mine.

"Finally!" Mackenzie yelled as she moved toward us. We parted and looked at her. "We can be a normal family now right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Chad answered. I thank god for my fairytale ending. Nothing seemed more right then when the three of us walked out of that church. Now all that is left is for me finally get to walk down the aisle and met Chad at the end.


End file.
